


Дела благородные

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [36]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Я не могу «побыстрее», Эпплджек! Если я потороплюсь сейчас, когда есть лишь наметка, ошибка перекочует в следующие стадии работы, и наряд будет безнадежно испорчен! А я хочу, чтобы на рождественской вечеринке ты выглядела потрясающе...





	Дела благородные

**Author's Note:**

> преканон (примерно времена средней школы)

Подруге помогать — дело благородное, конечно. Но иногда благородные дела оказывались слишком скучными, и у Эпплджек аж зубы начинали скрипеть.

— Рэрити! Прошу тебя, — стараясь не шевелиться, нервно протянула она, пока Рэрити бегала вокруг нее, как вьюнок, цепляя и отцепляя то тут, то там острые булавки. — Побыстрее...

Рэрити замерла. Медленно поднялась, сложила тонкие ручки на груди, нахмурилась, сдула пышную прядку волос с носа и подняла один — один! — палец. Эпплджек уже успела себя поругать — когда Рэрити так делала, это означало одно: длинная тирада тоном учительницы младшей школы, которая объясняет глупеньким первоклашкам, что слово «дружба» пишется через «ж».

— Я не могу «побыстрее», Эпплджек! — высоко протянула Рэрити и осторожно поправила свои красные очочки. — Если я потороплюсь сейчас, когда есть лишь наметка, ошибка перекочует в следующие стадии работы и наряд будет безнадежно испорчен! А я хочу, чтобы на рождественской вечеринке ты выглядела потрясающе...

Эпплджек громко хмыкнула и потянулась было к лицу, чтобы почесать щеку, но Рэрити резво ударила ее по ладоням и заставила вновь встать в изначально заданную позу.

— Ну зачем мне платье, если я их все равно не ношу? А на вечеринку я приду только ради тебя, да и то на пару часов — некогда мне с одноклассниками зависать, бабуле Смит надо помочь с праздничным столом...

Рэрити скривила губки и, простучав каблучками, обошла Эпплджек сзади. Прижалась мягкой грудью к ее крепкому плечу, снова начала что-то замерять сантиметровой лентой и немного недовольно ответила:

— Во-первых, это не платье, а туника. Во-вторых, я все еще считаю, что иногда на семейный вечер можно и припоздниться. А в третьих, — и тут ее голос предательски дрогнул, — Эпплджек, это же моя первая туника! Что, если я сошью ее неправильно? — добавила она драматичности тихим всхлипом, вмиг превращаясь в погибающую королеву стиля. — Как я смогу продолжить свою еще не начавшуюся карьеру модельера?.. Как я стану...

Ее голос стих, и она приложила ладонь ко лбу, тяжело вздыхая. Эпплджек ну очень захотелось закатить глаза, но Рэрити... Рэрити бы от этого лишь больше разошлась. А потом — расстроилась бы.

А меньше всего на свете Эпплджек хотела расстраивать Рэрити.

— Ну... Ну что ты... — растерянно забормотала Эпплджек, аккуратно протягивая к ней руку, но Рэрити молча — и с закрытыми глазами! — вернула ее конечность в исходную позицию. — Ты станешь прекрасным модельером...

— Если не смогу сшить тунику, какой из меня будет модельер, Эпплджек? — задрожали губы Рэрити, чуть блестящие от влажного бальзама. Тонкие, аккуратные, красивые.

Она плавно переместилась на сторону другой, тут же склонившись над краем... «туники». Подвернула ткань, приколола булавочкой — и, согнувшись в три погибели, поползла под руку Эпплджек, понемногу корректируя наметку.

Эпплджек даже не была уверена, что этот процесс назывался наметкой, но спрашивать у Рэрити побоялась.

Она посмотрела в зеркало, что висело в паре шагов, на стене. Высокое, от потолка до пола, оно отражало Эпплджек с головы до ног, но как... Точно!.. Она даже видела веснушки на своих щеках. А еще — что туника уже была красивая, ну вот красивее некуда.

— Просто... — тихо добавила она, чувствуя, как холодные тонкие пальчики Рэрити оглаживают ее по ноге, подцепляя край салатовой ткани. — Просто я думала, что мы иначе проведем... Эту ночевку.

— Эпплджек, милая, мы уже взрослые, пора заниматься делами! Мы не можем всю ночь целоваться и смотреть тот фильм... Про ковбоев... — Ее голосок стал едва слышным, словно она боялась, что Свити Белль, спящая в соседней комнате, услышит. — Это же просто нонсенс, ковбой и ковбой, ну как так!.. — запричитала она.

Эпплджек насупилась.

— Ну. Можем. И фильм оказался гейским, потому что ты его выбирала.

— Эпплджек, ты просила что-то про ковбоев, а в отзывах к этому фильму было написано, что это — история прекрасной настоящей любви! — всплеснула руками Рэрити, строго смотря на нее поверх алой оправы. — Кто ж знал, что там такое! Я лишь хотела найти что-то, что понравится нам обеим!

— Пф, ну вот и не возмущайся тогда.

Рэрити надулась, как пушистая кошечка, и продолжила подкалывать булавками неудачные места. Заставила Эпплджек поднимать руки, ноги, что-то смотрела в своем блокноте и сравнивала с тем, что выходило — разве что не попросила Эпплджек встать на голову, и на том спасибо. А Эпплджек была уже готова, на самом деле.

— Это. Не. То, — наконец подвела она вердикт и побледнела — больше обычного. Ее ноги задрожали; она покачнулась, а потом сделала пару маленьких шажков к своему пуфику около зеркала с туалетным столиком, грузно и картинно падая в мягкие объятия мешка.

— Ну как не то! Здорово же! Уже выглядит хорошо! — не согласилась с ней Эпплджек, проворачиваясь около большого зеркала.

— Да. Хорошо. А должно быть идеально! Идеально, Эпплджек! — страдальчески изрекла Рэрити, а потом положила блокнотик с эскизами себе на коленки, начав нервно перецеплять брошку на белоснежной блузке.

— Лучшее — враг хорошего, — настал черед Эпплджек мудро изрекать истины, переданные ей бабулей Смит. 

— И-де-аль-но! — всхлипнула Рэрити, обессилено роняя руку, а второй прикрывая лицо.

Эпплджек тяжело вздохнула — опять, — и осторожно подошла к ней. Присела на одно колено, медленно, так, чтобы ни одна булавка из складок снежно-салатовой ткани «туники» не выпала, и взяла руку Рэрити. Холодную, изящную.

Осторожно поднесла к губам, поцеловала бледные пальцы, тихо говоря:

— А я верю, что ты справишься. Ты же в первый раз шьешь, потом... Потом это станет для тебя чем-то... Простым, как яблочный пудинг.

Щеки Рэрити тронул румянец, и она торопливо заправила залаченную прядочку волос туда, где ей было самое место.

— Ох, Эпплджек, милая... 

Эпплджек улыбнулась и навалилась на мешок-пуфик, проваливаясь в него в месте с Рэрити. Приблизилась; осторожно положила ладонь на острый подбородок Рэрити, едва слышно хмыкнула...

А потом прозвенел звонок в дверь, громкий, резкий, как крик петуха на рассвете.

Эпплджек вздрогнула и легонько поцеловала Рэрити в уголок губ — чмокнула и тут же встала, на ходу думая о чертовых булавках, о том, как бы они из нее не выпали.

— Это наша пицца, — уверенно сказала она, уже отсюда чувствуя прекрасный манящий запах еды итальянских богов, никак не меньше. — Надеюсь, они исполнили просьбу и положили в гавайскую пиццу яблоки вместо ананасов.

Когда она выскользнула за дверь, Рэрити расслабленно развалилась на пуфике, но голову к груди прижала и положила в рот кончик указательного пальца, который умудрилась уколоть. Счастливо улыбнулась.

Быть может, Эпплджек и права. Быть может, ей и правда под силу сшить одежду в одиночку, своими руками, как она всегда и... Мечтала. Тогда, получается, Эпплджек придет на школьную рождественскую вечеринку самой модной и красивой.

А Рэрити считала, что помогать подругам даже в таких вещах — дело ну очень благородное.


End file.
